To Quinn, Love Rachel
by MuchFaberryLoveX
Summary: A Faberry song fic . Rachel explains to Q her deepest feelings and tells of their first kiss and first time. Rated M for sexy times
1. Grenade

**Hey guys, this is my first song fic but I hope you like it. If I get enough love for it I'll write Quinn's reply so review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee... blah blah... Quinn's not mine (Unfortunately) But btw... who owns her rights? Because I will gladly buy her off you :)**

* * *

><p><strong>To My Dearest Quinn,<strong>

**Easy come, easy go  
>That's just how you live, oh<strong>

When I fell in love with you, I fell hard. I heard the warnings from my friends, I knew your history of heartbreak. But to me it didn't matter, I loved you.

**Take take take it all  
>But you never give<br>**

My life, my 'friends'. They're all gone now. I know I wasn't exactly popular before we dated but still, I was never _this_ unpopular. Now I get spat at in the streets, insults are shouted at me when I'm walking through through with my two gay Dads, even the teachers act like they hate me. You don't get any of this though. You're still Quinn Fabray, golden girl. You're the girl every guy wants ad now you've come out every girl wants you too. It's so unfair. I know I sound like a stroppy two year old, but it's not.

**Should've known you was trouble  
>From the first kiss<strong>

**Had your eyes wide open  
>Why were they open?<strong>

Our first kiss. As dreamlike as I had always fantasised. We had been behind the bleachers smoking with the Skanks. Yes, I was smoking; yet another awful thing I did to myself, just so we could spend some extra time together. You were lounging on a thriftstore couch and I remember thinking to myself how the pattern on it complimented your skin tone. That peachy flawless tone which ran down each smooth crevice of your petite torso, giving you an airbrushed glow. God damnit. I need to stop thinking about you Quinnie. Anyway, the other skanks needed to go buy some more food to throw up but your legs ached from smoking all day so you stayed behind. Obviously, I stayed with you. I bit my bottom lip once we were alone, several sexual fantasies running through my head. My eyes glazed over and I was a million miles away when you patted the empty space beside you on the battered old couch. I looked up startled, then realized it was an invitation. I shuffled over and sat awkwardly on the edge, shooting you a wary glance. I know I loved you and all but still, the only time you'd ever done that, was just before you'd slapped me because I took too long a drag on your last cigarette. However this time was different, you gently clasped my waist and pulled me farther back, so my ass was sitting comfortably by your crotch. I jumped at the warm, soft feel of your hands on my tiny waist. I gave a little gasp, could this really be happening? You murmured that it could and that was when I realized that I had spoken my thoughts aloud. I felt my insides churning with pleasure, as I became aware that those fantasies I had been dreaming about just a few minutes ago, now had a major possibility of becoming true. I subconciously licked my lips as you gazed at me, your expression a mix of lust and yearning. I had waited for this moment so long and now it was finally here. You stroked the upside of my hand and slowly clutched it to my own petite breasts which were a soft tawny brown. I noticed the cute brown mole right above your left breast, placed perfectly as to draw attention. I bit my bottom lip which evidently turned you on; as you immediately clutched at the top of my arm, crushing our lips urgently to each other. Then it was perfect. Your soft, velvety lips connecting with mine, making my heart pound and my face flush. All that mattered in that moment was me and you, us together. I could feel your accelerated heartbeat almost matching the speed of mine, thumping and thumping so fast I thought I would explode. Or fly. We were flying, together as one. Floating, weightless. Until of course it was shattered. The Skanks came back and yelled at you, then Santana found out and all hell broke loose. Called me a leprechaun for no apparent reason, as I'm not Irish, dwarf or troll would be more appropriate to be honest. You denyed it obviously, until you realised they had all blatantly seen you and then you simply said you didn't know what you were thinking. Thanks.

**Gave you all I had**  
><strong>And you tossed it in the trash<strong>  
><strong>You tossed it in the trash, you did<strong>

You know what I gave you. I was stupid enough to think that you had changed, after the whole first kiss incident I had vowed to get over you. However, one weak night and night where I was feeling low and unloved. You came back to me.

I was in the shower, pleasuring myself over the memory of earlier in the day, when I saw you flick your hair. Your beautiful golden locks tumbling over those perfectly sculpted shoulders. It looks so much better now you decided to grow it out and bleach it back to it's usual angelic blonde. I shuddered as a spurt of thick creamy cum errupted from my glistening folds. Ughh, I still loved you so much, there was no way of denying it anymore. I couldn't get over you then and I still can't now. I heard a sharp tap-tap-tap on my bathroom door, it was Mum announcing your arrival. I told her to send you up, whilst I hastily cleaned myself off and covered my petite frame with a fluffy blue bathroom towel. The door groaned in protest as you pushed it open, timidly and asking my name, "Rachel?". I took a sharp intake of breath as your bashful, hazel eyes sweeped my poorly covered torso and then proceeded to bite my lip when I realized you liked what you saw.

"Hey baby girl," you murmured, taking a demure step towards me.

"Quinn," I stated, my voice quavering and threatening to crack. You simply stared at me then clasped my clammy palms in your own, causing my towel to drop from around me leaving my tanned yet bloated body on show to the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I flushed crimson, embarrassed to have this natural beauty see each and every one of my flaws. You licked your top lip with your warm, moist tongue and then grasped my waist, your warm enclosed crotch pulled against my bare one. I stared into your alluring hazel eyes as you carressed my moist spongey lips with your delicate finger touch. I gasped as my clit throbbed painfully, aroused and hungry. I stroked your delicate frame downwards, until I reached the strechy waistband of your floral skirt. I pulled it gently down and when my head rose back up it was in direct height with your vagina. I was about to engage in the first sexual relations I had ever been in, that you would later come to deny and apparently regret. That's right Quinn Fabray, you stole my virginity, and you can never give it back.

**I would go through all this pain**  
><strong>Take a bullet straight through my brain<strong>  
><strong>Yes I would die for you, baby<strong>  
><strong>But you won't do the same<strong>  
><strong>No, no, no, no<strong>

I still love you Quinn. I always have and I think I always will, they say you never forget your first love or your first time and you were both for me, so you are eternally engraved in me Quinn Fabray and whether you like it or not, I will never stop fighting for you so if you ever need me or change your mind I will be there. I love you and I wish you were mine every minute I breathe but I know you don't love me back. I'm not going to say that's okay because for me it's not, but at the end of the day it's your choice and I love you no matter what. I just want you to be happy, Quinnie. Just do whatever makes you happy.

**All my love,**

**Rachel B. Berry**

**xxxx**

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it guys, hope you enjoyed it! Remember, review! I have Quinn's reply planned and everything and it might not be what you're expecting so get reviewing now! 3xxxx<strong>


	2. I Am A Rock

**Authors note: Heyyy guysss please read and enjoy xx Remember to review and feel free to point out any errors!xxx Love you guys and keep reading :) **

Dear Rachel Barbara Berry,

A winter's day,  
>In a deep dark December;<br>I am alone,  
>Gazing from my window to the streets below,<br>On a freshly fallen silent shroud of snow.  
>I am a rock,<br>I am an island.

I read your letter Rach. I read it with as much feeling as I could muster from deep within me. I'm so sorry, R, for what I've put you through and what I'm about to say in this letter. Before you read it, you must know I deeply regret everything I've done, but here goes:  
>I'm not the person you think I am. I'm broken, damaged goods. I want to be the person you think I am, I really do, please believe me, but I can't, it's too late.<p>

I've built walls,  
>A fortress deep and mighty,<br>That none may penetrate.  
>I have no need of friendship;<br>friendship causes pain.  
>It's laughter and loving I disdain.<br>I am a rock,  
>I am an island.<p>

I've been broken before and I can't be broken again. People always wonder why I sleep with forty-year-olds and pretty much anyone else who's up for it. It's because I can't have you. I have to try and get you out of my head so I devalue myself. After all there's nothing much of value in me. I'm just cheap tat. I'm fake, I live a lie and because of what? I'm scared, that's it. Poor stupid Quinn Fabray is scared. No one sees it though, no one really knows me. I hide it, of course I hide it because I'm not going to be an outcast. I've already been 'that girl' and there's no way I'm going back, after all these years of hard work I'm not going to throw all that down the drain.

Don't talk of love  
>But I've heard words before,<br>It's sleeping in my memory.  
>I won't disturb the slumber of feelings that have died<br>If I never loved I never would have cried.  
>I am a rock,<br>I am an island.

I can't talk to you or anyone about what I'm to write next and therefore I am glad you wrote me that letter. It gives me the chance to open up, even if it's just to you. I trust you Rae, you're the only one I can. You've been my constant, begging me to come back to glee, consoling me after you told Finn about Beth's true father. Heck you even comforted me after I slapped **you. **  
>Having Beth, it gave me a purpose in life. She was the one person who relied on me, who needed me. It didn't matter what happened, how many people left me because I would never be completely alone. She was the one person who would love me unconditionally for her whole life.<p>

But I fucked that up too. I got scared, I gave her away. I guess you've noticed a pattern by now. I don't deal well with nervousness or fear, there is a reason why the scariest movie I've ever seen is _The Simpsons Movie _and even that had me hiding under my duvet when Grandpa had his visions. Ughh... I couldn't sleep that night.

I guess what I'm trying to say is I panic. I can't help it. As soon as a tough situation comes up, I duck straight out of the nearest exit leaving a blazing mess behind me. I can't deal with change; us, me and you. It's not right, not meant to be. I'm not against same sex relationships but they're just not me, not my future. I'm supposed to find a nice man with an ok-paid job and I'll become the perfect housewife, caring for our two children. Our own, two, _biological _children. I don't mean any offense whatsoever to your dads but I just wouldn't be able to do that, knowing that some stranger was a part of our child. Not that I would go that far with you or whatever but still. It's not the life for me.

I have my books  
>And my poetry to protect me;<br>I am shielded in my armour,  
>Hiding in my room, safe within my womb.<br>I touch no one and no one touches me.  
>I am a rock,<br>I am an island.

Glee club saved me. You saved me. Music is my escapism in life, the one place I can be true to myself other than in this letter. Music is just wonderful because there must be a thousand songs for each different feeling and when you're feeling alone you can just lock yourself in your room and sing. And cry. You Rachel Berry, when you sing it moves me in a way I cannot contemplate. I feel like crying and laughing at the same time. My whole body turns to the consistency of mushy peas but most of all I just want to run to you and envelop you in a heartfelt embrace. I want to pepper kisses on every exposed part of your flesh. I want to tell you time and time again how I feel for you but I can never bring myself to. I just sit there, as if you singing is comparable to a cat mewling annoyingly in the middle of the night. Everything I ever said to you, the insults the jibes… I need you to know I never meant them. Not one. And for the record, you have petite and delicious hands.  
>I usually never let anyone close like I'm letting you right now but you've touched me, Rach, in a way I've never been touched before. Every time I look at you, your soft brown orbs always friendly, always inviting give me, gives me shivers and I transform into a complete dumbass unable to convey a total sentence and I smile like a total loon. I don't want to feel like this though, and I'm sorry for that but maybe one day if I ever get over my pride I will come looking for you Rachel Barbara Berry. That is my promise.<p>

And a rock feels no pain  
>And an island never cries.<p>

All yours,

Lucy Quinnie

As the blonde closed the envelope a single tear dropped from her right eye, wetting the letter below. She sealed it with a kiss.

**Hope you guys enjoyed it... remember to review honeys xx and im thinking the next chapter will be in a couple of years and itl go into narration? but what do you guys thinkk?xxx **


	3. Why do I love you?

**Author's note: Hey guys, I was planning on making this chapter longer but I split it in two because I'm quite busy with revision and stuff at the moment (My last report has been awful and my dear father obviously blames it on wasting time writing stories so yeah... ) Hope you enjoy! Sorry it hasn't got a song in it but the next one has two to make up for it ;) xxx**

**6 years later**

_At a production of Wicked_

A blonde sits on the edge of her seat in a most exquisite and elegant theatre as a petite brunette bursts into song on the immaculate stage. The blonde is completely bewitched by the young performer; goosebumps are running over her arms, making her hair stand on end. Her gaze is solidly fixed on the singer, amorous and affectionate. Next to her sits a seven year old girl, looking at the older woman in utter confusion. She looks to and fro between the blonde and brunette until the light of realisation dawns upon her face.

'Is that her?' she breathes, her eyes turning wide as saucers. The dumbstruck blonde can only murmur a soft _yes_ before becoming completely re-enthralled by the tiny diva's performance.

**Quinn's POV **

Darn. That tiny songstress still gives me tingles, no matter how many times I see her perform in _Wicked_ which, granted, is a lot. Countless, actually. I missed her. As soon as I can't see her anymore or hear her birdlike voice, I miss my baby kitten. Her big brown orbs cut right through me, see right into my soul; she's the only one who can, who ever has. She is the only one who knows me, the real me. Even my baby girl, Beth, doesn't know me as well as her. Occasionally I text her, just to see how she is and then other times we arrange to meet up for a coffee or lunch when her schedule's free. However she doesn't know about my abundant trips to every one of her shows. Usually I hide myself well at the back or I wear a big hat but if she sees me I just pretend I'm here to surprise her. That's technically not a lie either, every time I come I bring with me the notion of telling her that I'm ready and the hope that she'll take me straight into a tender embrace and we'll never let go.

I think I'm infatuated with the girl, I mean I moved myself and my child all the way to New York mainly so I could see her more often. I met her in costa no more than two weeks ago, just before the opening night of _Wicked_. She hasn't changed one bit, still the beautiful and ambitious diva she was in high school.

I followed her to New York; I couldn't stand being away from her. My mother pulled some strings and got me an extremely well-paid job as a journalist and so I moved as quickly as I could, bringing Beth with me.

I bit my lip as my focus was turned back to the amazing balladeer who was currently engaged in a dramatic conversation with a teensy green munchkin. Her dark hair, a glowing chocolate brown cascaded over petite, perfectly-sculpted shoulders. Perky petite breasts peeked out from the low neckline of her costume, gracing the audience with a sense of deviate pleasure. Or maybe it was just me. And the leering guy with glasses and a shiny head at the back. I shuddered as a bolt of electricity shot through me as the diva's deep brown eyes connected with mine, or so it seemed. She couldn't see me, could she? Not out of a thousand other people here, surely. I subconsciously licked my bottom lip as several different sexual fantasies ran through my head but I shook them out of my head as quickly as came. I drew my breath in sharply as her costume raised, showing off her perfectly toned and slender legs. She was just so... perfect. I had almost forgotten the child beside me until I heard her scoff obnoxiously. I turned to her, raising an eyebrow.

"What's up with you?" I asked, my voice high with surprise and annoyance from being distracted by the stunning show.

"You're drooling all over that wannabe when her performance is highly flawed and she looks like Shaggy and Scooby Doo's love child!" the girl exclaimed, waving her arms about for emphasis. My jaw dropped to below my knees. Did _my_ daughter really just insult the most perfect, most stunning woman I have ever had the pleasure of laying my eyes upon. I slowed my erratic breathing and pondered for a second over my response.

"Everyone has their own opinion baby, and no one's is more important than anyone else's. Apart from mine, 'cause I'm right," I winked as my moody teenager rolled her eyes at the unfairness of my comment but relaxed back into her seat to finish watching the show.

She missed Lima, I could tell. But we couldn't leave New York. Not yet. We'd been here for three years and yes I am sure of my feelings for Rachel Berry and of my sexuality. But I'm still not ready. Still scared.

**Rachel's POV**

A mega-watt smile spread across my heavily made-up face, my complexion glowing with happiness and pride in myself. I clasped hands with my equally ecstatic co-actors as we took our final bow. The audience jumped to their feet and roared with applause; I had never heard anything so loud. Suddenly I felt the warmth of my colleagues bodies fall back and a pair of firm hands pushed me forward. I blushed and curtseyed as the crowd got impossibly louder, however my eyes got distracted and started searching the crowd for a particular strawberry blonde. I found her, stall three. First I saw the blazing mess of golden hair, falling over her petite frame. She was whooping and cheering as an extremely bored looking child perched on her, Beth had grown so much. They were both looking directly at me; I swiftly moved my gaze to sweep across the crowd so she didn't realise I had spotted her. A million thoughts ran through my head at once. Should I run now and go straight into her arms? Should I wait until she asks to meet up? Should I tell her how much I missed her and how broken I was in New York but as soon as I found out she was here too that everything became perfect? Should I tell her I know she owns a borderline obsessive tumblr account, dedicated entirely to me and regularly posts extremely explicit and suggestive photos of me? I pondered over these questions as the rest of the cast and I returned backstage, all of us buzzing from the audience's significantly positive reaction.

"Rachel, baby! You were great out there!" enthused Chace, one of the munchkins. He surprised me by pulling me in for a smacker on the lips. I jerked away, feeling dirty, like I'd cheated. But I hadn't though, that's ridiculous. It's not like me and Quinn are dating. Yet. I could go for just this one... couldn't I? Chace stood there, a cute confused and concerned look on his face.

"I'm sorry Rae-Rae, I just thought – " he was cut off by my urgent lips latching onto his. I licked his bottom lip, asking permission for entrance. He accepted and for a while our tongues battled for dominance before he won. I sucked on his warm moist tongue, but somehow I couldn't help imagining it was going to be Quinn who I was kissing when I opened my eyes... Quinn... It felt like I was betraying her and suddenly everything just felt wrong. Tears brimmed on the edge of my eyes, threatening to tumble off down my face and I broke off the kiss.

"I'm so sorry," I choked, and with that I scurried off leaving Chace looking after me, sorrow in his eyes.

"Rach!" he called after me, heartache showing in his voice. I just carried on, afraid to look back but already looking forward to what was ahead. It was decided. I was going to confront Quinn, and soon.

From backstage in the dark shadows a lonely cry was heard, followed by the sound of a child comforting her heartbroken mother.

**So yeah... that's it! Hope you enjoyed and remember... REVIEW, ALERT AND FAVOURITEE! Seriously, it helps to see when you guys do that it makes me feel like it's actually okay and that I should continue... so REVIEW :)xx**


	4. Tears

**Author's note: Hey guys, I split this chapter in two because it's taking too long to write. It's Rachel's POV next and it's all written and should be up tomorrow. Thanks for reading and remember to review, alert and favourite!**

_The next morning, Quinn's on her way to work_

**Quinn's POV**

She told me she would wait. She promised me in her reply letter; she said that I was her first love and that I would always be her only. Even in her first letter she promised she would never stop fighting for me. She was all over that Chace kid, had been for weeks but she told me he was gay... and I believed her. What an idiot. I should've known she'd sell me out eventually. _God, I'm so stupid!_

I had exclaimed this last sentence aloud which attracted some other drivers' attention, a lot of whom were now eyeballing me like I was some complete and utter lunatic who'd just made her escape from the mental asylum. I groaned and slammed my face into my steering wheel. _Owch_ The tears started then, pouring off my face, hot and salty they stung my cheeks. Gosh, _seriously __Quinn? Snap out of it_. I knew the voice in my head had a valid point so I wiped my mascara-stained face, turned on the radio and started singing along to the first song I found: Westlife's _Why Do I Love You?_.

**Suddenly she's leaving,**  
><strong>Suddenly the promise of love has gone,<strong>  
><strong>Suddenly breathing seems so hard to do.<strong>

**Carefully you planned it**  
><strong>I got to know just a minute too late, oh girl<strong>  
><strong>All the times we made love together<strong>  
><strong>Baby you were thinking of him.<strong>

**Why do I love you?**  
><strong>Don't even want to.<strong>  
><strong>Why do I love you like I do,<strong>  
><strong>Like I always do?<strong>  
><strong>You should've told me;<strong>  
><strong>Why did you have to be untrue?<strong>  
><strong>Why do I love you like I do?<strong>

**Ain't gonna show no weakness,**  
><strong>I'm gonna smile<strong>  
><strong>And tell the whole world I'm fine.<strong>  
><strong>I'm gonna keep my senses<strong>  
><strong>But deep down,<strong>  
><strong>When no one can hear me,<strong>  
><strong>Baby I'll be crying for you.<strong>

God damnit. The tears had just gotten worse, why did it have to be that song? It's torture, going through this, but what hurts more is the fact it's for nothing. She's off somewhere with that completely heterosexual kid somewhere getting her mack on. I shuddered at the thought and then turned off the radio as Adele came on because, to be honest, if I listened to one of her songs whilst I was in this state I'd probably run my car off a bridge.

I pulled into my office building and retrieved my lunch from the boot of my teeny Ford KA, spotting my friend pulling in just a few spots down.

"Tara!" I called, a real smile gracing my face for the first time today. The spritely redhead came towards me, her fiery curls bouncing with each step.

"Hey babe!" she exclaimed, dramatically kissing me on the cheek in an extremely over-exaggerated gesture, however she slowed and stopped as she studied my face. "Honey, have you been crying?" she asked tenderly. I could only nod as the tears threatened to brim over and flood my eyes and she pulled me into the warmest, biggest bear hug ever.

"Is it Rachel again?" she murmured, pressing her face into my hair. I simply nodded again. "Honey, it's silly to pine over that girl anymore and I'm sorry if that hurts your feelings but even you know that's true. Please Quinn, move on. There's no point in going through this much pain for a girl who doesn't share the same feelings, or if she does will never accept them." I swallowed, knowing everything she'd just said was completely and utterly true. But I didn't _want _to give up, not yet. However, the redhead made a point. Maybe I have to. I sighed with confusion and exhaustion; I'm so torn.

"Come on," I said, offering a half smile, "we have to give an interview today," I grasped her hand and pulled her towards the office blocks.

_One hour later..._

"I'm so excited," I gushed, enthusiasm rolling off my voice in waves, "I love celebrity interviews."

"It depends who you get though," Dean, my co-worker, grimaced. "One time I got this absolute divo and he was camp as anything. Obviously I love gay people, as you know," he added the last sentence when I shot him an offended look, "but he was all over me. It was freaking me out," he shuddered from the memory as I laughed my socks off, only stopping when our boss entered the room to issue us our celebrities. I smiled at Tara across the room in anticipation. My boss, Harry, handed around the sheets with the info on them, mine and Tara's was last to be given and I bit my lip as I received it. However once I looked at the sheet I froze.

**Interviewers: Tara L. and Quinn F.**

**Broadway superstar Rachel B. Berry**

"Be sure to do your research and remember to keep your cool. We don't want a repeat of Dean's mess-up," warned the boss, smirking and looking pointedly at Dean as he hung his head in shame.

I sighed as Tara threw me a sympathetic look. This was going to be a long day.

**Author's note: Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. I'll try and make the next chapter longer.**

**What do you guys think is going to happen in the interview?**

**Remember to review alert and favourite xxxx love you guys xxxx **


	5. Memories

**Author's note: Hey guys this is Rachel's point of view, it's quite short and for that I am sorry. Tiny bit of mild smut in here. Please enjoy and, as always, review, alert and favourite!**

**Rachel's POV**

"I'm sorry, please just-"

"No. I'm waiting for someone else, and anyway you lied to me! You told me you were gay!"

"I can explain!"

"I don't care, if there's one thing Rachel Berry doesn't like: it's liars."

With that I hung up my brand new iPhone and scowled. Chace was being so annoying, that was the seventh time he had rung me today. I sighed and stepped into the shower, shrugging off my nightgown and pulling my long brown hair out from its messy high pony. I flicked the stubborn switch on the tiled beige wall and the pulsating shower head came to life. I breathed a sigh of relief as the warm water massaged my back, all of my stress and worries flowing out of me and down the drain with the water. As I lathered my hair I took in the enormous room I was standing in. The floor was stone, a beige grey colour to match the walls. It was always such a relief to step upon because, with the under-floor heating, walking on it felt like walking on dream clouds. The toilet and sink were immaculately cleaned until they glowed an eye-blinding white. The medicine cabinet was exquisite and elegant, the center piece of the room with its fancy gilded edges and it's colossal presence. I smiled to myself as my eyes grazed past the shimmering and glittering gold star perched on my door. In the far corner lay a large jacuzzi with multitudinous jets; many a party had ended up in there. Even Quinn had been in there with me before...

_"I'm so glad you came to New York," I said, emotion showing in the pools of my deep brown eyes._

_"So am I," whispered Quinn, her voice wavering._

_"Are you crying, Q?" I asked, mock disbelief upon my face._

_"Yes, I-I-" she stammered, a visible lump growing in her throat, "I just love you Rachel and you have no idea how much..." The stunning blonde looked down then, too embarrassed to even look at me. I took her supple chin in my gentle hands, looking her in the eyes._

_"I love you too, never forget that – ," I was cut off by her lips pressing urgently to mine, forcefully even, like she needed it to live. I softened the kiss, wanting to show her my emotion. She did the same. It was so tender, so loving, that it had me in tears. Slowly, I brushed my tongue against her bottom lip, requesting entrance. Immediately she granted it. I moaned at the feel of our moist slippery tongues rubbing and sliding past and around each other. I let my tongue explore each end every soft crevice of her mouth. She groaned in approval. Her hands became entangled in my hair, twisting and pulling as her hips bucked beneath me. I smiled as I stroked down her toned stomach, her bucking hips and eventually I reached further down for her bikini bottoms..._

I was distracted from my memory by my Broadway rendition of _Defying Gravity_. I clenched my jaw as I reached for my phone; if it was Chace again I was going to scream.

"What?" I answered rudely.

"Rachel this is Tara," said a cold and vaguely familiar voice and then it clicked, Tara: Quinn's best friend. Why was she ringing me though? Oh god, what if Quinn was in trouble?

"Tara what's happened?" I demanded, a tone of urgency in my voice.

"So now you care," she replied, voice dripping with sarcasm. I rolled my eyes, me and Tara were never the best of friends. Mainly because she was a bitch.

"Get to the point."

"You'd better be ready in an hour, we're coming up to your apartment."

"We?"

"Quinn and I," at the mention of the blonde's name my heart soared.

"Oh," I said, trying to act cool, "Is this just a social visit?"

"Please, like I would visit you on a volunteer basis. It's for work, an interview. Just be ready," and the rude and ignorant redhead hung up without so much as a 'laters'. However, Tara's manners were not on my thoughts for long, as almost immediately they were replaced with the recognition that I would be seeing Quinn soon, the Quinn for whom I have more than amorous feelings for the stunning blonde who would be at my house in an hour and, knowing she's a fickler for time, probably less than an hour. Now there was one major question burning through my brain as I threw open my wardrobe doors and sighed. What was I going to wear? I bit my lip and smiled as I spotted the clothes I wore on our first date, the first time Quinn ever told me I was sexy and I teamed them with a new red cardigan and a red headband. Then an idea crossed my mind and I grinned as I racked my brain but not for long. I had the perfect song.

**Authors note: Up next Rachel serenades Quinn in front of Tara but what will Quinn say?**

**If you have and ideas feel free to post them and I'll try to incorporate any I receive.**

**Please review guys, it means a lot!:)**


	6. I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing

****

**Author's note: I can't apologise enough for the lateness of this update but I promise you the next one will be tomorrow. Please review alert and favourite.**

Rachel sighed as she checked her watch, it wasn't like the immaculately organised blonde to be late. Chewing on a wisp of dark brown hair, the girl pondered over her feelings for Quinn, ever since she'd met the girl she'd taken a liking to her, always trying to be friends, to be close to the cheerleader but of course Quinn had always pushed her away. She'd explained to Rachel before, she was in denial, scared and ashamed of her feelings and of who she was. Rachel respected that, understanding it was harder for some others to accept who they are, especially Quinn who was from an extremely christian family, who pushed her to be the best, expected it of her. The brunette counted herself as blessed to have been raised by her dads, it gave her a more round and open minded view of the world and she had never felt ashamed of herself, except when the blonde had put her down because, to the pocket sized diva, Quinn's opinion was the only one that counted. And her Dad's opinions, of course. She jumped, startled by a knock on the door. She bit her lip, _well here goes..._

"Rachel? asked a meek voice, hidden behind a mess of damp hair and a fluffy hood, laden with snow. Quinn, the brunette breathed her name so softly it was unaudible.

"Can we come in?" asked a voice, rude and harsh.

Rachel smiled sarcasticly, "Tara, how nice to see you!" she squealed, sugar was practically pouring from her words in ladles. She stepped aside to let the shivering figures inside and promptly offered hot beverages which they accepted gratefully, well... Quinn accepted gratefully, Tara just grunted her thanks without even bothering to look up at the hospitable brunette.

The obnoxious redhead slammed her notebook back on Rachel's favourite glass table and glared at the brunette accross from it. Quinn bit her lip, the tension in the air was making everyone feel extremely awkward.

"Let's get going then," squeaked the blonde, avoiding Rachel's eye for fear of a total emotional breakdown.

"Rachel, when was the last time you had sex?" grinned Tara mischeiviously, eyeing the horrified faces on both of the other girl's faces.

"Tara," exclaimed Quinn, knowing full well the redhead was playing a dangerous game, "That wasn't one of the questions!"

"You guys spoil my fun," Tara sank back into her seat and watched on the sidelines as Quinn executed a perfectly professional interview. What Quinn didn't know was that both girls in the room with her right then were totally, unconditionally and irrevecobly in love with her.

"Thanks Rachel, that was an extremely valuble interview. My boss will be in touch with more details of the publishing ad the photos," stated the blonde once the interview was over, she shook the brunette's hand who was blushing deeply.

"How professional Miss Fabray," smirked Rachel playfully, the clogs in Quinn's mind were now spinning and turning at full speed. Why was Rachel flirting with her? Could she do this? Was now the time she'd been waiting for years for? The blonde panicked and froze up, Tara witnessed this scene and felt a major pang of jelousy, how dare that troll flirt with her Quinnie?

"We'd better get going," said Tara coldly, standing up and gesturing for Quinn to do the same. It was then that Rachel realised. Tara was in love with Quinn. She wouldn't wait much longer to tell the girl, she was sure and with them living so close and working together, Quinn could go either way. Rachel had to act now, or she'd lose the girl forever.

"Quinn, wait!" she begged before scurrying to a cupboard in the living room and when she returned she was carrying a guitar.

"What the-" started Tara, but was immediately hushed by Quinn, whose eyes were lit up in adoration. Rachel smiled nervously before beginning...

**I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
>Watch you smile while you are sleeping<br>While you're far away and dreaming  
>I could spend my life in this sweet surrender<br>I could stay lost in this moment forever  
>Well, every moment spent with you<br>Is a moment I treasure.**

**I don't wanna close my eyes  
>I don't wanna fall asleep<br>'Cause I'd miss you baby  
>And I don't wanna miss a thing.<strong>

**'Cause even when I dream of you  
>The sweetest dreams will never do<br>I'd still miss you baby  
>And I don't wanna miss a thing.<strong>

**I don't wanna miss a thing.**

The room was deathly silent for a few moments before Tara cleared her throat, she was raging with fury after that stupid show of obviously fake affection, "We should get going," she yanked Quinn's hand and pulled her towards the door as Rachel looked on, nervous that she had just ruined their friendship forever, when Quinn turned her head and smiled at the brunette, so loving and warm that the singer knew she had a chance. It was just a matter of when.

**Author's note: so I hope you enjoyed it! Please review with any praise, critisism or just general chatter about my story. Next up: Quinn and Rachel talk about their feelings with each other but what becomes of it? This will be posted tomorrow, promise! Please review alert nd favourite 3**


	7. You Say Goodbye, and I Say Hello

**Author's note: Hope you enjoy, the last chapter before the epilogue.**

_BeepBeepBeep. _Rachel jumped at the sound of her phone and took a deep breath before looking to see who it was, but she knew who it was. What was she going to do if Quinn rejected her? She would have to become a recluse or something of that kind.

**Rachel, I think we need to talk**

**I agree.**

**You know I love you, so much.**

**I-I guess but you've never actually told me.**

**Oh, well I do Rachel. I love you unconditionally and I will forever.**

**I-I love you too Quinn.**

**But what are we going to do?**

**What do you mean?**

**I mean, we both love each other...**

**What, like date?**

**Yeah... I guess.**

**I thought you didn't want to, that's why we never dated before.**

**That was because_ I wasn't ready _Rachel.**

**S-so what are you saying?**

**That I'm ready Rachel. I'm so ready.**

Rachel promptly said a qucik goodbye on the phone, grinning and leaving the blonde confused. Why didn't Rachel respond to her last remark? She sat for a while in the darkness of her house, alone and worrying about whether she had pushed the girl too far until she realised that this was doing her no good and she decided to ring her mum.

**Mom?**

**Quinnie, darling! How are you?**

**Awful mum.**

**Is it Rachel?**

**Yeah- how did you?**

**You're always upset over her honey, and you're not very hard to read.**

**Oh...**

**So what's happened honey?**

**I told her that I'm ready.**

**Oh baby! I'm so thrilled! How'd it go?**

**She didn't say anything, she just said goodbye and hung up...**

**Wait, you told her on the phone?**

**Well, yeah...**

**Honey, you should have told her to her face. **

**I couldn't bring myself to mum, I've tried so many times but I always chicken out.**

**Well text her later honey, find out how she is but don't bring it up, she will tell you if you need to know.**

**Okay, thanks mum.**

**Always a pleasure honey, so how's your day been?**

**Other than Rachel you mean?**

**Yes.**

Quinn started when she heard a sharp rapping at the door

**One minute mum, someone's at the door,**

**Okay, if it's a pizza leaflet guy get some. You had a distinct lack of pizza last time I came to visit you.**

**Yes mum.**

She opened the door as she said this and when she saw who it was, it took everything she had not to drop the phone. She croaked into it:

**Mum, I gotta go**

**Is it Rachel? Is she there? Oh darling, say hi!**

The blonde rolled her eyes and hung up from her mind reading and overly hyper mother.

"Quinn," breathed the brunette, her eyes puffy from crying.

"You've been crying," observed Quinn.

"Happy tears," she smiled, reaching out and tucking a loose strand of golden hair behind Quinn's ear.

"I've missed you," whispered the blonde with fervour.

"As I have missed you," remarked the pint sized diva, tip toeing so that the girl's mouths were in line with each other, "Quinn Fabray, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course," answered the blonde huskily before attacking the brunette's lips and they stood like that for hours, kissing in the rain. And there they would stay, in Quinn's house for many years and eventually hear the pitter patter of tiny feet run across the wooden floors and the high, squealish laughter of children.

**Author's note: I hope that was okay, just the epilogue left now. Please review alert and favourite. :)**


	8. A Happy Ending

"Tell me more mommy," whined Gracie, desperate to know the rest of her mother's dramatic romance. The four Berry-Fabray women were all sitting in the living room, Quinn, Rachel, Grace and the newest little arrival, Mya. The fire was crackling and Grace was settled in Rachel s lap while Quinn s lap was full of blankets swaddling the newborn. The blonde looked at the clock and jumped a little, it was eight o clock already.

"Well Gracie, I think it's time for bed now," murmured Quinn, winking at Rachel and stroking the baby s head.

"But mommy I'm eight years old now, I should go to bed later. All the kids in my class get to go to bed at midnight!"

"Now Grace, I don't believe that one bit," smirked Rachel, swooping in, picking her up and tickling her.  
>"No mommy no, not the tickle monster!" squealed the tiny redhead, her curls bouncing everywhere as she pitifully attempted to escape the tickle monster s grasp.<p>

"Sorry boo biscuit, the tickle monster has you now!" Rachel held the girl in the air high above her head and ran up the stairs.

"Wee I'm an aeroplane!" giggled Grace; Quinn chuckled as she watched them retreat playfully up the stairs before settling back into the sofa, cuddling their newborn.

Rachel came back down the stairs after about twenty minutes and settled herself next to the blonde.

"What kept you so long? She normally falls asleep like a shot", Quinn wondered aloud.

"She wanted to know what happened next in our story".

Quinn looked alarmed, "did you tell h-her about the police uniform and t-the…" the blonde trailed off, a rosy pink blush forming on her cheeks.

"No Quinn of course not, she s nine years old! I prattled on about how we told each other we loved each other then got married and lived happily ever after."

" So it was kept PG?"

" Yes Quinn, it was kept PG," said Rachel, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, I was just checking", Rachel s overly paranoid wife settled then, staring out of the window and out at the stars.

The brunette wandered over to her wife s seat and kneeled beside her, stroking Mya s head, "she's perfect Quinn," breathed Rachel, staring down at their tiny baby, "I'm so proud of you."

Quinn was abruptly pulled from her highly erotic memories of that night by this sweet and touching remark, but this still didn't change the warm stirring between her legs. She looked up into Rachel's brown orbs with desire, "how about I get Mya settled and we pick up where we left off that night."

"You mean-," but Rachel's words were cut off by the force of Quinn's soft lips latching onto her own.

Rachel smirked, "get her settled, now."

Quinn giggled and immediately ran off to settle Mya in her Moses basket while Rachel hurried up the stairs to find some appropriate attire for today's ventures.

"Goodnight my baby, sweet dreams," whispered Quinn, placing a heartfelt kiss on Mya's tiny bald head before turning around to see Rachel leaning on the doorframe wearing a police uniform and aviator glasses.

"You're being arrested Quinn Fabray for being inhumanely sexy, anything you say now will be used against you in the bedroom," the brunette whispered huskily, walking seductively closer to her wife until her hot breath on her neck made Quinn shiver.

Quinn bit her lip before chuckling, "that was a little cheesy Rach but-" the girl's words were cut off as she checked her wife out. Damn, she looked hot as hell in that uniform. Her boobs...

Not a minute later, the two women were on their marital bed, Quinn handcuffed to the bed in nothing but a red lacy thong which Rachel proceeded to take off with her teeth, growling as she did so.

"Baby you're so wet," murmured the diva, kissing her glistening clit softly.

"It's all for you Rach, all of it," mumbled Quinn, so aroused that her face was contorted into an expression almost of pain, "but please, no more teasing," she whined.

Rachel smirked, "it's all about the teasing not about the pleasing baby, you taught me that."

"Now you choose to listen to me," groaned the sexually frustrated blonde, her hips bucking in an attempt to soothe the throbbing between her legs.

Rachel licked up the inside of the blonde's thigh, painfully slow whilst rubbing her right nipple between her thumb and forefinger, eliciting a moan from them both.

Suddenly the brunette stopped and raised her head, "Quinn, I've been thinking."

"Less thinking more fingering please."  
>"No, this is serious. Should I get my tongue pierced?" the diva smirked as she saw the familiar expression fleet across Quinn's face just before a thick sticky liquid erupted from her glistening folds. Rachel timed this just right and had her mouth open between Quinn's legs and moaned when her wife's cum filled her mouth.<p>

"Baby, I think that's a great idea," breathed Quinn but both started at the noise of the door opening.

Mommy s could you quit making so much noise, I am trying to sleep, said Grace, highly annoyed at her mothers. She had school in the morning, how selfish of them. Then she noticed that her ma was naked and handcuffed to the bed and her mom was in a police uniform and between her ma s legs.

"What are you doing?" she asked, sounding slightly scared. Rachel hurriedly covered Quinn with the quilt after realising the blonde could not do so herself as her hands were handcuffed to the bedposts.

"Just uhhh Rach honey, what were we doing? I seem to have forgotten," Quinn stammered hurriedly, receiving an evil glance from Rachel for tossing it to her to answer.

"We were.. Ahh rehearsing! For a show I'm in!"

" Which one?" asked Grace excitedly; happy with her mother's excuse.

"It doesn't matter baby, what matters is that you should be in bed. So off you go!" shooed Rachel.

"Okay, but could you keep your rehearsing down please?" she asked and once both women had nodded she shut the door and returned to bed.

Rachel took off her police uniform and put on her PJs while ignoring Quinn s protests.

"Fine baby, but if you're going to take it off at least unlock my handcuffs," sighed Quinn, but when Rachel smirked devilishly her eyes rounded in shock.

"Goodnight sweetie," said Rachel innocently, kissing her on the forehead before opening the door to go downstairs.

"Where are you going?" asked Quinn desperately, not amused at this evil side of her wife.

"I'm sleeping on the couch tonight babe call it payback for making me come up with an answer for Grace," the brunette smiled sweetly before leaving and closing the door behind her, leaving a naked Quinn half covered with a quilt and her hands handcuffed to the bed.

**A/N: THE END. :)**


End file.
